Contact
by Invader FanGirl
Summary: [Stanley x The Narrator fluff.] "They both sat there in silence. Here it was again.. the awkwardness."


The Narrator was not a disembodied voice. Stanley learned that a few days ago.

One day, he spawned in his office, that part wasn't new. The office door was closed, which happened often. What was strange was that he could hear the shuffling of papers and a few things moving around from behind the door, followed by occasional footsteps. Although, sometimes people would get into the building- heaven knows how or why. Stanley had never seen an intruder before, but knew if someone was in the office. He never knew exactly who, though.

But what gave it away was the humming.

"Hm-hm hm hm, hm, hm, hmm~" That was the Adventure Line™ song. Only one other person would know it. Stanley got up quietly from his desk and cracked open the door.

A man a bit taller than him was arranging things, probably cleaning up. The man wore a brown jacket, a belt, black shoes, and khakis. He also had a strange cyan pod attached to his back that had wires over his shoulders, and wore a matching, glowing visor over his eyes. His hair was weird too.. it was black, and displayed the words "THE END IS NEVER" repeating all over it, reminding Stanley of his loading screen. This robotic man was facing away from him so that Stanley could see his side and back.

The man sensed someone was staring at him and turned around. Now Stanley could see him clearly. He had teal eyes that blended in with his visor, and the wires that came out of the pod on his back were connected to a cyan circle in the middle of his chest. He also had gray skin, which might be metal, considering his appearance.

The man smiled. "Hello, Stanley." And Stanley's eyes widened.

Knowing the voice very well, Stanley knew that he was looking at The Narrator. Stanley had always wondered what The Narrator would look like if he even had a body. A few designs came to mind, but he never thought of this appearance though.. he'd imagine something more.. human.

Oblivious to Stanley's reaction, The Narrator continued speaking.

"I was just organizing everything," The Narrator said, holding up a pile of papers in his hand, "Because things go all over the place whenever the game restarts, and I just can't have that. Also, since you just _enjoy_ screwing up everything looking for your co-workers, and blowing the whole damn place up." He said frustratedly, setting down the papers in a nearby box. "But I bet you're surprised to even see me down here." The Narrator said in a more calmer tone. Stanley slowly nodded, still processing The Narrator's appearance.

The Narrator closed his eyes in thought. "Hm, yes.. I don't usually leave my recording room, especially when you're still in your office. Sometimes I do it when you're off in the Mind Control Facility, and I bring a microphone and tablet to continue narrating. Other times I do it when its nighttime, since I do not sleep. But this time.." He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "You really like destroying this building don't you? You somehow take pleasure in the retching explosion of fire and metal over and over again, don't you?! HAVING ME SEE MY OWN CREATION IN RUINS IS **FUN** FOR YOU, ISN'T IT?!"

Stanley shrunk back when he heard The Narrator yell. He quickly shook his head no. The Narrator's eyes narrowed skeptically, but he calmed down otherwise. "Oh...well.. fine then. Sorry for the accusation." He turned back to straightening out everything. Stanley watched from his office. After a while, The Narrator finished, and he started to go to the next room. He looked back at Stanley. "Well, are you coming or not? I can't just leave you here. You might mess everything up again.." The Narrator mumbled.

Stanley noticed he was still hiding behind the door. He got out from behind it and stepped out of his office towards The Narrator. The Narrator smiled. "Alright then. Let's go."

They went through the office, The Narrator stopping every once in a while to organize something, while Stanley watched from a distance. Eventually, they got to the room with a set of two open doors. The Narrator chuckled. "Oh, this is where I say that silly line, isn't it? Well, while I'm here I might as well say it." The Narrator cleared his throat. "When Stanley came to a set of two open doors he entered the door on his left." Stanley smiled as The Narrator sighed in nostalgia. "Ah, so many things happened at the start of this room. This.. simple room with two doors. I couldn't have done it any better." Stanley nodded in agreement.

The two main characters stood there in silence. The Narrator shifted uncomfortably, while Stanley waited for The Narrator to move on. Eventually, the silence got too awkward, and The Narrator couldn't take it anymore. He huffed in annoyance. " _Well?_ " The Narrator asked, irritated. Stanley looked at him, confused. The Narrator crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, I've said my line. Now choose where to go, hero." He said, mockingly. "This choice is yours. I could come back here at any time, but since I'm dragging you along with me, I'm allowing to choose here." Stanley silently giggled and grabbed The Narrator's hand, leading him to the door on the right.

"Right. The right door. Of course." The Narrator shook his head, still smiling. "This was not the correct way to the meeting room, and Stanley knew it perfectly well. Perhaps he wanted to stop by the employee lounge first, just to admire it." Eventually, they entered the said lounge. "Ah, yes. Truly a room worth admiring. It had really been worth the detour after all, just to spend a few moments here in this immaculate, beautifully-constructed room." He winked at Stanley. Stanley smiled back.

The Narrator cleared his throat. "Well, might as well clean this room up while we're here." Stanley cocked his head in confusion. Clean _this_ room? But there's almost nothing in...

...

Oh.

Stanley took a good look around him. There were boxes scattered everywhere, papers lying all over the floor around them, and tables were flipped. Now, how did he miss that? Maybe he had zoned out. How _stupid of him. Maybe he should punish himself later in his stupid broom closet. Yesss.. the broom closet. Perhaps he'll lock himself inside there for a few days._

Hey- wait a minute- he didn't say that! Stanley looked up at The Narrator, who was smirking down on him. Stanley glared up at him. The Narrator could read his thoughts?! Stanley blushed at what The Narrator might have heard in the past. The Narrator simply chuckled.

"Oh, come now. Do you really believe I would be able to narrate you without reading your thoughts?" Stanley kept his position. This wasn't funny. "Oh, but I think its hilarious." The Narrator started laughing. Stanley then crossed his arms and waited for The Narrator to finish. After a few gasping breaths, The Narrator calmed down. He looked back at Stanley. Seeing Stanley was still upset, he composed himself. "Hm, well, don't worry. I don't listen to your thoughts all the time. I can toggle it on and off. Besides.." He poked Stanley's head. "I'm sure there's nothing to read up there, anyway." He said with a smug smile. Stanley pouted. "I'm joking, I'm joking." The Narrator held his hands up defensively.

He then looked around. "Yeesh. Well, I guess I should actually start now." The Narrator went over to a pile of tipped-over boxes. "Go have a seat on the couch or something until I'm done." Stanley obliged, sitting down on the nearest sofa.

He looked around the room again. Man, the employee lounge had never looked like this! Stanley thought back to the last ending he'd done. Had it been.. the Countdown Ending? He pondered that for a bit. Yes.. there was an explosion, he could remember that.. and a lot of running. Now he was sure of it. Evidence of the destruction surrounded him. Stanley felt a bit guilty, screwing the game up and then just watching The Narrator put it back together.

"You know, its fine. I've done this many times before, and besides, this is a game I've created. Don't worry." The Narrator said, not even bothering to turn around. Stanley breathed a sigh of relief. Well.. at least he didn't have to think about that.

Wait..

Think?!

Did The Narrator read his thoughts again? Stanley narrowed his eyes at The Narrator. _No, he probably didn't. He had the ability to_ _ **not**_ _listen to his thoughts, so why on earth would The Narrator eavesdrop on-_ SHUT UP. SHUT UP. STOP. _Alright, sorry. I'll stop. I swear._ The Narrator looked up from his work to grin at Stanley. Stanley made a fake pout, then smiled back.

After that, The Narrator just went on, straightening out everything. Stanley watched in silence- it wasn't like he could say or do anything at the moment. The Narrator knew the game better than Stanley, and probably memorized the layout of the map. Stanley had only lingered in this room before just to hear more dialogue from The Narrator. It was always nice to discover new parts of the game once and a while, especially anything relating to The Narrator. They were the only two people here, after all. The result being that they became somewhat friends. Stanley had, however, occasionally entertained the thought of them growing closer than friends. Something much more. They had been stuck in this office together for years now... maybe it was possible that The Narrator had developed feelings for him..?

Stanley quickly brought himself back to reality. Oh no.. The Narrator didn't hear any of that did he? Stanley glanced up at The Narrator. The Narrator hadn't even acknowledged Stanley suddenly zoning out. It then occurred to Stanley that The Narrator hadn't said anything in his head. Those were all his thoughts. Stanley sighed to himself in relief. Man, that would have been embarrassing.

About fifteen minutes passed. The Narrator had cleaned up most of the room, but he was completely exhausted. He painstakingly placed a box full of papers on top of another, before going over to the couch and collapsing onto it, next to Stanley. Stanley moved over to make room for The Narrator. The Narrator sat there, completely worn out.

"Why.." he panted, "Did I.. design.. this office.. to have so much stuff inside it.." He put a hand to his eyes. "..WHEN THERE'S ONLY **ONE** DAMN PERSON IN IT?!" The Narrator asked to no one in particular. Stanley shrugged. The Narrator continued rambling.

"I mean, REALLY. What _was_ I thinking? This is a damn single player game! And you know what?" He picked up a nearby paper. "Look at this! I didn't even write this! Who the hell is Employee 432? How is he even relevant to the story? This is the story of Employee 427, not.. WHOEVER THE HELL THIS IS!" Stanley shrugged again. Despite The Narrator's backstory of him, Stanley had no clue what the other workers were like. He wasn't even sure why he went out of his way to find them.

"Oh, and one other thing." The Narrator said, crossing his arms. "This company has its employees push buttons on every day, of every month, of every year. Why would they need this many documents?" He shook his head. "Man, I must have been drunk when I wrote this. I apologise."

Stanley patted his shoulder, as if to say, "Its fine. I never really cared anyway."

They both sat there in silence. Here it was again.. the awkwardness. Stanley must have been tired himself, as he let himself yawn. He blinked his eyes, trying to stay awake. The Narrator saw Stanley yawn silently. No sound had come out other than a sigh. Oh my.. it was adorable how Stanley was mute sometimes. Stanley looked like a sleepy kitten right now. Then, a thought came into his mind. What if..

The Narrator turned off his holo-visor. Seeing Stanley was barely paying attention right now, The Narrator slipped behind Stanley and hugged him from behind, burying his face in Stanley's hair. Stanley flinched in surprise, his eyes widening as a blush came to his cheeks. Well, this was certainly unexpected. The Narrator snickered at Stanley's reaction.

"You're so cute.." he purred. Stanley's face grew hotter at the comment, and his heartbeat sped up as The Narrator pulled him down into a lying position, so that Stanley's head was in The Narrator's chest. The Narrator rested his chin in Stanley's hair. "Hmm.." he hummed absentmindedly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then The Narrator began to wonder how Stanley was taking this. He sat up to look at Stanley, who was practically red at this point. Stanley stared at The Narrator, almost in a trance. "Are you enjoying this?" The Narrator asked. Stanley's eyes darted away from The Narrator's gaze. The Narrator blinked, then smiled. He laid back down to his position before. "I'll take that as a yes."

Stanley laid there, frozen in shock. He still couldn't believe The Narrator would do something like this..

...Wait.. why hadn't he tried to get out of this?

Coming to his senses, Stanley tried to struggle against The Narrator's hold on him. The Narrator noticed this, and he would _not_ tolerate it. He increased his grip on Stanley and leaned his head down to Stanley's ear. "Aw," The Narrator said in false sadness. "You're hurting my feelings, Stanley.." He cooed. Stanley stopped and looked up at The Narrator with narrowed eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that? You're the one who had to look absolutely adorable, and you're the one who blushed." Stanley blinked. He thought about that for a moment, and his eyes widened at the realization that The Narrator being correct. His head tilted down in shame. The Narrator saw this, and nuzzled his face in Stanley's hair playfully. "Oh, don't take it so seriously. I'm only teasing." The Narrator nestled his chin in Stanley's hair again. "I'll be going back to my recording room soon. At least try to enjoy this while I'm still here.." He trailed off.

The Narrator said nothing after that. He only loosened his grip a little and pulled Stanley a bit closer. Noticing the silence, Stanley looked at The Narrator again. His eyes were closed; he must have fallen asleep. Unfortunately, he still had a good grip on him. Knowing there was no way to get out of it now, Stanley gently hugged The Narrator back, trying to get comfortable. He wondered why he tried to escape before. This really wasn't that bad..

Stanley sighed in content, lightly blushing now. Still tired, he let his own eyes slip closed.

* * *

 **[...]**

 **[...Well.. this was my first attempt at fluff..]**

 **[Damn, this was fun to write.. xD]**

 **[Especially where The Narrator rants about his own game.. I think I did that it "Please Press Restart," but it wasn't directly towards himself, it was towards the company... hmm..]**

 **[Let me just point out that none of these stories are connected to each other. Unless I say in the description of the story: {SEQUEL/PREQUEL TO "(Insert story here.)}," don't assume that any of them are related to each other. And besides, what would that even be like if they did? What would it look like? Very screwy, that's what it would look like.]**

 **[Here's an example: I described what The Narrator looked like in "Please Press Restart." It wasn't specific, but it didn't seem like The Narrator looked that special. Another thing in that story is that Stanley was looking at The Narrator the entire time. Now, I didn't specifically say this in the story, but when they switched places, they also switched outfits too. (I was such a noob back there.) Stanley didn't state any thoughts on his or The Narrator's appearance; no comments about the sudden pod attached to his back and the holo-visor, and no opinions about The Narrator's glowing, teal blue eyes or his strange hair imprinted with the repeated phrase: "THE END IS NEVER."]**

 **[That's because I didn't come up with a design for The Narrator.]**

 **[Oh my, that was way too long of a note.]**

 **[Well, anyway, since this is my first fluff, please let me know how I did! Thanks!]  
**

 **[Now, before I say those last two words at the end of every fanfic, I have some bad news. I apologize to those waiting for "This Is My Story." I know I haven't updated it for a month, and I am deeply sorry. Honestly, when I decided to turn it into a full story, I had no clue where to go after Chapter Two. I thought there would be a variety of things to do there, but unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything.]**

 **[In other words, I'm... stuck.]**

 **[Okay, now that that's out of the way, here it is:]**

 **[Please review!]**


End file.
